I Heard Goodbye
by Ezra-fitzturkey
Summary: Okay, this probably sucks, I don't even know why I'm posting it but whatever. Post - 3x17.


Aria sat in her bed room late Tuesday night, replaying the same scene over in her head, again, and again.

It hurt to think about it but she couldn't stop, Ezra left. He left to find his child that she knew he had, the child that she didn't tell him about. He hated her, He had to. Why wouldn't he? She lied, she kept secrets, all the trust that they'd built was lost.

All because she wanted to get answers about who Maggie was, and what really happened.

Aria stared down at the necklace Ezra leant her for the race earlier in the month, on her lap was an old worn down hollis shirt, and to her side was pigtunia. Whenever Aria had Pigtunia near by that usually meant she was in distress, this was brought to her attention by Mike who pointed it out after the first Ezra fallout happened.

A light knock echoed her room, she looked up to see her mom standing in the door way. Aria gave her a slight smile then moved the necklace and hollis shirt to her bedside table.

"You didn't come down for dinner"

Aria shrugged, looking back up at her mother, "I'm not really that hungry." She picked up Pigtunia and put it on her lap.

"Are you okay?" Ella stepped further into the room, Aria nodded, looking down. "I-I'm fine."

Ella sat on Aria's bed and gave her a knowing look, "I can tell when you're lying."

"Yet, you didn't find out about -A until Mona went to Radley." She muttered under her breath.

"What?"

Aria looked up, "Nothing. I've had a long day, can I just go to bed? I'm tired." She bit the inside of her cheek, trying to keep from breaking down.

"Is this about Ezra?"

Aria shook her head, "You wanna tell me you told me so? Go ahead, you were right."

xxx

Aria stood in the center of the empty street, looking at the strongest person she knew break because she didn't tell him when she found out. "Can I call you?" Her voice cracked, dead silence. "Ezra?"

Ezra slowly turned around, "We'll talk soon, okay?" He gave her a kiss on the forehead before turning back around, getting into his car and driving off.

The lights got lower and lower until they were gone. Yet Aria still remained, standing in the street. "You just need some time...Right." She mumbled to herself.

I watched you fade away, but I turnd my head and closed my eyes, and prayed you'd stay, and I told myself that it'd be fine.

xxx

Hanna sat on the edge of Aria's bed the next morning, Aria was under the covers staring at the wall. "Are you gonna talk to me?" She asked, trying to look at Aria's face.

Aria covered her head with a blanket, "Go away." Her voice was muffled, but you could still tell that she'd been crying.

"No, I'm not gonna go away. You can't shut me out, I won't let you." Hanna drug the blanket off Aria's head.

"I'm not shutting you out!" She snapped, sitting up. "You don't wanna talk? Fine, I get it. I understand. You think Ezra hates you, I thought Caleb hated me too-"

"I know what you're gonna say. It's not working." Aria grabbed a throw pillow and held it to her chest.

Hanna sighed, looking straight ahead, trying to find something to make her feel better.

She stood up and walked over to the wall of pictures Aria had above her desk. "I remember this," She took a picture of herself and Aria off the wall, "We were having that cookie bake-off downstairs and made a huge mess." She smiled.

Aria looked down, "I guess that's something I'm good at. Making a mess of things."

Hanna put the picture down and walked back over to Aria's bed, "Look, you are amazing in so many ways...If Ezra doesn't see that then that's his loss."

Aria shrugged, looking up at Hanna, "You shouldn't miss someone who doesn't miss you, right?" She asked, assuming that's how she was gonna end it. Hanna nodded, "There's tons of hot guys I can hook you up with. Shane in Bio, he's free."

Aria lowered her eyebrows, "Shane's gay." Hanna's eyes widened, "That makes sense!"

Aria shook her head, getting out of bed. "Where are you going?" Hanna asked, Aria picked up her keys, "I'm getting my stuff from Ezra's."

"I'll come."

"No!" She paused for a second. "...I mean, I'd rather do it alone."

Hanna crossed her arms, "You were literally just crying 5 minutes ago." Aria shrugged, "I feel better. I'm a teenage girl for god sake, my emotions are everywhere."


End file.
